Typical American snack foods such as carbonated colas and processed potato chips offer the consuming public choices that while flavorful are deficient in nutritional value, contribute to unhealthful caloric intake, and can exaggerate existing physiological problems in individuals consuming these snack items. Snack items which seek to fulfill the almost mutually exclusive roles of a healthy and nutritious food item that the public desires as a common snack item are rare.
Carbonated drinks or juices are snack items that the consuming public often seeks out for the enhanced taste of the various syrups or concentrated fruit juices that form the bulk of this snacks composition. Again these snack items are often no more than concentrated syrups that are devoid of nutritional value. As such they provide only large amounts of empty calories.
The invention herein disclosed attempts to answer these problems by enhancing the natural taste of fresh fruits and vegetables so as to make them more appealing as snack items to consumers. By doing so, a new snack item is created that carries with it significant nutritional value, and generally avoids caloric intake on the same level as the most popular carbonated drinks.